


Whispers from the Void

by OhGoshOhJeez



Category: Dishonored (Video Games), Dishonored 2 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dishonored - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, OC's - Freeform, Ratings will probably change, The Outsider - Freeform, the outsider visits a person from the 21st century, the outsider/corvo attano (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGoshOhJeez/pseuds/OhGoshOhJeez
Summary: This is a tale set after the adventures of Corvo Attano, after his daughter Emily freed him from his stony prison and accepted the black-eyed man's mark.The Outsider hasn't blessed anyone with his mark since Corvo passed, he hasn't been able to bring himself to do it.Until now.The Outsider takes interest in a young woman from the 21st century, intrigued by her personality and her resilience. What will happen when he grows attached to her, like he did with Corvo?





	Whispers from the Void

The Outsider was usually not the type to grow attached to anyone, as he knew his time with them was limited.

Humans only lived for a short time, even shorter if they had a _lot_ of enemies who could take them out in a blink of an eye.

When he had given Corvo Attano his mark, the mark that could bend time and space itself, the mark that could destroy anything the person who was granted it pleased, the mark that no one seemed to want yet when proposed with the option, they almost always chose to have it, he had given it to him not as a form of mercy or because he cared for the man, but because he found himself growing bored in the void.

Or at least, that's what he convinced himself.

It was surely not because of the way he admired his strong build and nature. Not because he found himself getting lulled by his rough, deep voice and certainly not because he felt bad for him in the slightest.

The Outsider suppressed those emotions deep, _deep_ down. 

What kind of god was he if he got attached?

Corvo was a pawn to him, nothing more, nothing less, he told himself.

Yet he couldn't stop himself for brushing gently at the warriors hair as he slept, fingers tangling through the mass of unkempt locks.

He couldn't stop himself from feeling that warmth in his belly whenever Corvo spoke to him, the warmth that hadn't been there since he was human himself.

He couldn't stop himself from feeling for the broken man.

Which is why he never cursed him with the power of immortality.

Corvo was a stubborn man but he was not stupid, he knew the costs of immortality and he knew his life one day had to come to an end, however painful it may be for him _and_ for Emily.

The Outsider never understood, but he didn't object when Corvo asked to be left to die. Old and worn, scarred and dying in his bed, as Emily wept over him.

 _"I hope you know, Corvo,"_ the outsider had whispered in his ear, brushing Corvo's grey hair out of his eyes for him.

 

_"..You were always my favourite."_

 

After Corvo passed in his sleep that night, The Outsider never spoke to anyone from the Void again. Shutting himself off, in the outskirts of the crumbling ruins of nothingness.

He knew of Emily Kaldwin passing when it happened, but he didn't visit her. He knew she'd be wanted to be left alone, leaving her in the hands of her more than competent wife.

Why would she have wanted to see him? He'd caused her a great deal of hassle enough as it was.

Emily died of pneumonia in her bed, in her wife's arms.

 

Days passed. Days turned into months, turned into years, turned into centuries.

 

The Outsider couldn't care less.

 

 

Until he found someone new.

 

~

 

 

 

 


End file.
